Love
by MidnightAwakening
Summary: Love. She never really understood it. Hermione' s pov. It's mostly how she feels about Ron through the years but there's more. One shot RWHG


**A/N: **This is just an idea that popped into my head. Hope you like it. Story in Hermione's POV. It's mostly how she feels about Ron through all their years at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Harry Potter.

Love 

Love. I never really understood it. The romantic love I mean. Because there are all sorts of loves. Love between parents and their child, love between a person and a pet, love between two friends. And then there's the romantic one. I see it everywhere. My parents, people walking hands in hands and even my cousin who got married. They were all so in love. But I was only ten. Maybe I was too young. Most of the people my age didn't even know what love was. But I was always more intelligent than everybody else. I had read about it in books. The hero would often get a girl at the end. I was wondering why _I_ couldn't feel this way. I came to the conclusion that love was way too complicated for me.

Then, I turned eleven. That's when I got a letter from a school named Hogwarts. It said I was a witch. I thought that was so cool. Me, doing magic. Amazing! So on the first of September I went to King's Cross to take my train. I had never been this excited in my whole life. Luckily, I found an empty compartment. You see, I'm not that great at making friends. After the train had left, a round-faced boy came to me and asked if he could sit with me. I accepted.

"Hi. I'm Neville Longbottom," he said to me.

"Hi. My name is Hermione Granger," I replied.

That's how I met Neville. He seemed really lost. When he sat down, he looked into his pocket for something.

"Are you looking for something?" I asked.

"Yes. It's Trevor. He's gone again," Neville replied.

"Who's Trevor?"

"My toad."

"Oh! OK. I'll help you look for it if you want."

"Thanks!"

We looked in our compartment for about half an hour. After that, I went around the train to look for it. I met a few people who didn't look that bad. Then I got to His compartment. There were two boys in it. One with black hair and round glasses and another with red hair and freckles. I felt something weird inside myself when I looked at the second one. The black haired one I recognize as Harry Potter. I had read about him. The red haired one, I learned his name was Ronald Weasley. I really didn't understand what he had done to me. First, I thought I was bewitched. I thought he had put a spell on me. I hurried out of there.

At the Sorting Ceremony, I was placed in Gryffindor. Exactly where I wanted to be. Ron was also in that house. I couldn't help but feel…happy. It's like somewhere inside me, I wanted him to be near me. That feeling never went away with the years. At the beginning I knew almost nobody liked me. They thought I was a know-it-all. Then, there was that Halloween thing with the troll. That's the night when everything changed between Harry, Ron and me. We became best friends.

Ron and I went through so much together. There was the philosopher stone in our first year. Of course Harry was the only one who saw Quirrel and Voldemort but we did the rest. And getting out of there was a tough job. Harry couldn't have known. He was unconscious. At this time, I couldn't quite figure out what I was feeling inside.

In my second year, I thought that these feelings would go away. But they didn't. I was getting scared to tell you the truth. Imagine, feeling something you've never felt before and not being able to identify it. Pretty scary, right? But I didn't really question myself that year because I spent a lot of time Petrified.

In third year, I was getting older and smarter. Finally, I could put my finger on my feelings: I had a crush on Ron Weasley. I really liked him. But then he accused Crookshanks of eating Scabbers. I so hated him at this time. How dare he say that? It turned out that Scabbers was in fact Peter Pettigrew. Ron owed me a big apology. Don't remember if he did though. It was a long time ago.

Fourth year came. That's when I meant Viktor Krum. He was very nice. I liked him very much. I thought my crush over Ron was gone. How wrong I was! Even if I tried, I couldn't get him out of my head. At the Yule Ball, I found myself thinking that I wished I were with Ron. How can I think that when the famous Quidditch player was dancing with me out of all girls? I didn't understand myself.

Fifth year was a pretty good year. Except for that Umbridge woman and the Department of Mysteries. There's also the constant menace of Voldemort. I really liked the summer before that year though. It was just Ron and I most of the time. I really enjoyed that. I was SO happy to see Harry when he arrived. I was a bit ashamed when I found myself thinking that I would have liked he stayed longer at the Dursleys.

In sixth year, that's when I admitted to myself that I was definitely in love with Ronald Weasley. But there was that whole Lavender story. How COULD he kiss her in front of me like that? I was so sad. I couldn't stand being near him. I think I never felt happier than the day he broke up with her. At Dumbledore's funeral, I couldn't help but feel happy. Ron was holding me in his arms! It felt so good.

The way I told you my story, it seems Ron never liked me. But trust me, sometimes it sure looked like it. Like at the Yule Ball. He got so jealous when he saw me with Krum. That's just one example but if I looked back in my memories I'm sure I'll find something else. All my dreams were about him admitting his love to me.

The search for the Horcruxes was pretty long. We had to be very careful not to be killed. But we made it. We destroyed them all. After that it was the "big battle". We had to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I'm sure you'll never believe it but we won. Of course there were losses both on our side and the other. We got through it all. It was really a relief when Harry came to us and told us Voldemort was dead.

Now we're back at school. We have to learn what we missed in our seventh year. The school has reopened because Voldemort is no longer a menace. We're 18 and still at school. Who could've thought that of me? The smartest witch of our year.

I'm doing my homework in the Common Room. Everything is quiet. Almost everybody is asleep. I can't really concentrate on my homework. I'm still thinking of the events of the past year. Suddenly I hear noise. I turn my head and see Ron coming down the stairs.

"Hey Ron! What are you doing down here?"

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Homework."

"Should've known. Hermione, do you ever think of how lucky we were to escape from that war."

"All the time Ron. Why?"

"Because I do to. I can't imagine my life without you. And Harry," Ron added, blushing.

"Me neither. There's so much I wanted to tell you."

"Well, we're both alive. You can tell me now."

"I love you Ronald," I told him after a moment.

"I love you Hermione," he replied.

He came closer and we kissed. It was a light kiss but full of love.

You know, I still can't understand love. It comes like that when you least expect it. I think it's the most wonderful kind of magic. But now I do know what it feels like. Hope you can have that luck in your life. Love is so complicated. I don't think you explain it with words. You just have to feel it to understand it I think.

**A/N:** It's a one shot. Hope you enjoyed. If there are any mistakes, please tell me. I don't think it's my best work so review to tell me what you think! No flames please.

I don't know if they really are going to win the war against Voldemort but I do hope so.


End file.
